Complex Love
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: One would think Sakura would like the class rookie like all the other girls. But, her attention has been drawn to a certain blonde jounin.. (May change title of story)
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura! Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Sakura's mother called. A nerve popped on her forehead as she turned to yell back.

"I was about to go!" _Damn it. Stop treating me like a child! _She thought. After a little while longer of finishing getting together, Sakura bit her parents a _'goodbye_' and made her way to the streets. As she walked, she kept her eyes to the ground in thought. _Yes, I am no longer a student at the Academy. _She clutched her fist, and looked up with determination. _I am one of Konoha's Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura._

"I'm going!" Sakura halted her walking when a girl with long blonde hair walked out of a shop ways in front of her. The girl smirked and turned towards her, "Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Ino." She greeted back, resuming her walking. Ino followed after, getting side by side with her.

"I can't believe _you _graduated." Ino said, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. Sakura silently sighed and closed her eyes.

"The past doesn't matter anymore. Starting today, we are both ninja's." She opened her eyes, sending a glare to the girl walking next to her, "I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Ino." Picking up her pace, she walking a little ahead of her. Ino speed up as well, getting next to her again. Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance and walked faster. The process repeated until they were side to side again, both stomping down the street, leaving puffs of dirt behind.

They made it to the Explanatory meeting point, both still going at it down the halls. Sliding open the door, they tried to shove each other through. Both girls let out granny sigh and slumped forward once they were in.

"GOAL." They both extended their arms out, one hand pressing to the others face.

"I win again, Sakura." Ino said.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." Sakura said.

"Are you blind?" Ino asked, clutching a fist towards her. They both sighed and looked around the room to the kids who were attending the meeting. "Sasuke- kun!" Ino gasped and ran down over towards the black haired boy.

"Yeah, you go to your _Sasuke- kun.._" Sakura grumbled as she went to take a seat. A bunch of girls started crowding the young male, asking and arguing to seat by him. Sakura sighed and took a seat away from the commotion. Yes, that's right. Sakura is probably the only girl, besides Hinata, who doesn't have a girlish crush on the Uchiha. Though, she might of, if someone else didn't catch her attention. _I wonder who he was…_ She thought.

Iruka- sensei walked into the classroom, "Please have a seat!" Once all the kids were in a seat, he walked up in front of the class, "Starting today, you are all official ninja's. But, you are all still new genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be put in groups of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher." He explained.

Many surprised reactions came upon the students. Groups of three? Mostly the girls were excited, hoping they'll be put on the same team as Sasuke.

"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke- kuns team.." Ino mumbled, looking down to the Uchiha setting in front of her.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow, seeing that the boy only tusked.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." He held out a packet of papers, showing them that their teams have already been chosen. "I will now announce them." Sakura leaned her elbow on the table and pressed her chin into her palm. The whispers of hope can still be heard amongst the girls and a few others across the room.

_Is he a teacher? _She mentally asked herself, thinking of the blonde jounin she had seen some time ago. She was walking throughout the streets with her mother, going from stand to stand getting supplies when she saw him. He was talking with a man with silver hair who had his left eye covered. The only thing that made her look over to him was his cheerful laugh, despite his appearance. He must have come back from a mission, for his clothes and face were cut up and dirty.

"Next, 7th group, " Iruka- sensei said, "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yoshida Chi." He announced. Many groans and whines sounded from the girls around the room, wishing they can have Sakura's place. She shrugged, accepting her team mates. "Next, 8th group. Hyuuga Hinata, "

"Y- Yes!" The girl said.

"Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"Why do you get to be with him?!" Ino asked, looking at Sakura as Iruka named out the 9th group.

"10th group," Iruka- sensei said, "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji" He said. "That's it for the groups! I'm going to introduce the jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!" The kids all stood up from their seats and grabbed their food and went out to eat with their new groups. Sakura stood from her seat and walked outside to a bench to eat. Sasuke and Chi went off somewhere, so she'll eat alone.

_I'm gonna be on the same team as them for quite a while, so I'll get to know them a little better when I get the chance. But.._ She closed her bento and set it aside. Her hand suddenly went to her forehead. She was made fun of for her large forehead back then, making that her biggest insecurity. She use to have dreams of a boy complimenting her wide forehead, and making her feel better about herself. Sighing, she leaned her chin into her hands. _Not… _she sighed, _Who am I? A kid who still believes in fairy tales? That would never happen._

Sighing, she grabbed her things and made her way back to the Academy where the students will meet their teachers.

Hours later…

"He's late.." Chi sighed, standing in the doorway with his head out in the hall, looking for their teacher.

"Chi, why don't you sit down?" Sakura suggested.

"But why is our teacher for the 7th group the only one late?" He asked, "Iruka- sensei already went home."

"That's not very important." She looked up to the sound of some banging, seeing Chi standing on a stool putting an eraser in the top of the doorway. "Hey! What are you doing, Chi?" She asked, walking over to him.

"It's his fault for being late." He shrugged and hooped off the stool. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple.

"A jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke said.

"Hm, he may be right Ch-." Sakura stopped her sentence when a man slid opened the doorway.

"Hm?" The eraser missed him and fell to the floor in front of him, "What?"

"Told you." Sasuke sighed, standing up from his seat.

"You.." Sakura's eyes widen seeing the blonde male pick up the eraser and narrow his eyes at Chi. _It's him.._

"You did this, didn't you? You little brat." Chi sputtered at him, "Kind of cheap, you know."

"You're late, sensei!" Chi pointed an accusing finger at him.

The jounin's blue eyes widen, "Huh? You guys are Team 7?" The three of them nodded, "Oh! Listen, your teacher still hasn't returned from a mission, so I'll be filling in for him for a while." He smiled. "My names Naruto, and I'll be your teacher for the time being."

…

"Alright! How about you introduce yourselfs?" Naruto said.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you know. You're likes, dislikes, what you like to do. Stuff like that." He said, "I'll go first. I'm Namikaze Naruto, (Or Uzumaki. Whatever you want.) I'm the Hokage's son. I like ramen and going on missions. I don't like little brats who put erasers in doorways, "He narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting next to Sasuke. Sakura giggled as he went on, "One day, I'm going to take the role Hokage from my old man and protect the village." He said. "I don't feel like telling you anymore." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "Your turn, brat."

Chi grumbled, "I'm Yoshida Chi! I like ice cream, and sleeping in. I don't really like ramen, "Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And _I'll _be the one to take the role Hokage from your father!" He stood up and yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto furrowed his brows and sighed, "Whatever. Next"

"I'm Haruno Sakura! What I like is..uh, "She started to feel weird under the blue gaze, "M- My hoobies are… My dream is…" Her sentence trailed off and her eyes locked with his.

"Ok. What do you hate?" Naruto asked.

"Ino pig." She grumbled.

He snorted, "A pig, eh? Alright, last guy." He gestured over to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. My dream is to become a great ninja like my brother, Itachi and to get my father to notice me more." He finished, not really wanting to say much more.

"Alright! We're going to be starting a mission starting tomorrow." Naruto grinned.

"What kind of mission is that, Naruto- sensei?" Chi asked.

"First, we're going to do something we four can do." He said. "Survival training."

"Why are you going to train us when it's a mission?" Chi asked, "We've already had training at the Academy.."

_Chi, don't question him.. _Sakura thought.

"This is no ordinary training." He then started chuckling, "Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a test."

"WHAT?!" The three of the shouted.

"I'll determine whether or not you pass tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment, and meet at 5:00 am!"

_I have to pass! _Sakura thought.

"Oh yeah. Don't eat breakfast." Naruto said, turning his back to them, "You'll throw up if you do."

"What?" Chi cocked his head to the side, giving him a weird look.

"Now then," Naruto waved at them, "meeting over."

* * *

**If you think it's interesting, please follow. I'm working on two other stories at the moment, so I may not update as fast as I would like too. But, first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning…" Sakura yawned, rubbing her eye with her fist.

"Yeah.." Chi said, nearly falling over. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked fully rested and ready to go. The sun was just getting ready to rise, and they all just arrived at the training grounds. Chi plopped down on the ground in a sitting position while Sasuke and Sakura kept a look out.

"Watch him be late again." Chi mumbled.

"Think I'm gonna be late, wait till you meet your teacher." Naruto walked over, waving with a big grin on his face.

"Naruto- sensei.." Both Sakura and Chi mumbled, watching as the blonde set a timer on a log.

"Okay, alarm is set for 12:00 pm. Today's topic is to- Huh?" Naruto looked down, noticing he was missing what he needs, "Did I..?" He mumbled. Snapping his head up to the three, he raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's a whoopsie."

"What's wrong, Naruto- sensei?" Sakura asked.

He hummed, "Seems I've forgotten-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto let out a girlish scream and ran behind Sakura for protection, "_Daddy!?" _He squeaked.

The Hokage cocked his head to the side, "Uh, you alright son?" He smiled.

"Hokage- sama!" The three kids yelled.

"Dad? What brings you- Oh." Naruto blinked when his father held up two bells and walked out from behind the girl and took them from him.

"You forgot them." He smiled.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, waving to his father as he disappeared in thin air. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." He said, holding up the two bells. "Whoever can't, get _no _lunch."

"What?!" Chi shouted.

"I'm going to tie you there, "He gestured to the three logs sticking out of the ground, "and eat lunch in front of you"

"So that's why he…" Sasuke mumbled. All three students slumped down. Chi narrowed his eyes at the man, holding his grumbling stomach.

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned, "Since there's only two, at least one will be tied to the log. That person will fail because they failed to complete the mission." The bells were shaken around in his hand, "That person will be sent back to the Academy. It might only be one, but all three of you could go back."

"Tch.." Chi tisked.

"In order to get these, you need to come at me with the will to kill me."

"But, that's too dangerous, Naruto- sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We'll start when I say so." Naruto said. Suddenly, Chi whipped out a kunai and ran towards him.

"Wa- wait!" Sakura protested.

Naruto flicked his wrist, taking the kunai in his possession. Grabbing the boys arm, he spun Chi around and pointed the weapon to the back of his head, "Don't get so hasty. I haven't even said '_start' _yet, you know." Sakura and Sasuke backed up a few steps as Naruto released the boy, "But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now." He chuckled.

Sakura grumbled.

Dropping his grin, his features were replaced with a serious look, "Start." The three of them jumped off to find a place to hide for the time being.

…

Naruto stood in the middle of the grounds, scanning the area to find where they are hiding. "One..Two.." He mumbled, only seeing two of them hidden nicely. He sighed, already having a feeling on what's coming.

"Fair and square, sensei!" Chi yelled, walking out in front of him.

Naruto's eye twitched. _Really, _brat?

"This guy's an idiot." Sasuke whispered.

"Weirdo!" Naruto called out.

"You're the weirdo, Naruto- sensei!" Chi yelled back before bolting forward towards him.

"Taijutsu." Naruto mumbled as the boy inched closer.

"What kind of name is '_Naruto_'? That's a fish cake!" Chi yelled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'll have you know, " He bolted forward, running towards the kid, "My father named me!" He ducked down when Chi tried to do a round kick and grabbed his ankle and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Chi shouted.

"Here's a little something my father taught me." Naruto mumbled, putting his hand in a tiger seal, "Hidden Village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art; A thousand years of pain!"

"AAAHH!" Chi screamed as his hands went to his backside and he was launched in the air.

A hand swung to Sakura's mouth as a laugh burbled in her throat, "What..?"

"Two idiots?" Sasuke mumbled. A smirked played on his lips, showing he was amused, even a little.

_What are we supposed to do?_ Sakura thought. _His strength.._

"C'mon, " Naruto grinned, "If you don't get a bell by noon, you don't get lunch." He looked at Sasuke and Sakura from the corner of his eye as Chi stood to his feet.

Sakura felt her stomach rumble roughly. _I- I also skipped dinner last night.._

"I was off guard a while ago!" Chi yelled.

"You're just a brat, you know." Naruto mumbled, narrowing his eyes over his shoulder to the boy.

"My chance!" Sasuke whipped out a few kunai and threw them towards Naruto, hitting him..

"Sasuke! You took it too far!" Sakura exclaimed, watching their sensei fall to the ground.

_Poof~ _A log fell to the ground where Naruto just was.

"Huh?" Sasuke softly gasped.

Sakura sighed in relief, holding a hand to her chest. _Replacement.. Thank goodness._

"Damn it!" Sasuke hooped from the tree and began running, "He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for it."

"There he is.." Naruto grinned.

_Naruto- sensei! Where did you go? _Sakura thought as she ran throughout the trees and bushes. A twig snapping caused her to halt to a stop, seeing Naruto standing ways in front of her in the open. _Safe! He didn't see me.. At least he's ok.. _

"Behind you."

Sakura whirled around at the voice that sounded behind her, seeing Naruto kneeled down there.

…

…

…

"WAAAAHH!" Sakura screamed as her fist flew out, nailing him in the cheek.

"Oof!" Naruto flew back and landed on his back.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, "Did I just..?"

Naruto shot up and glared at her, "Well, _hello_ to you too!"

"N-Naruto- sensei! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"You little…" He grumbled, putting his hands together for a seal. Sakura panicked and bolted up and ran in the other direction. "Hey!" Naruto stood up and ran after her.

"Sakura!" Chi yelled, coming out of a bush and running into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ch- Chi! Run!" She yelled, trying to stand up but ended up tripping over his leg.

"Al- Alright! If you say so." He said, standing up and running away, leaving her behind.

_Idiot._

"Hey…" Sakura froze and slowly looked above her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere…?" She scratched the back of her neck and gave a sheepish laugh.

Naruto sighed and leaned down, throwing her over his shoulder, "Why don't you watch me beat that Uchiha kid, huh?"

"What? He- Hey! Put me down." Her fist started banging on his back repeatedly as he walked in the direction Sasuke was.

"Hm… There he is.." He mumbled, ignoring her protest.

_Sasuke.. Run. _

"I'm not like the other two, you know.." Sasuke said, turning around towards the jounin walking up behind him.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged, "We'll go with that."

Sasuke turned around and started doing hand signs, "Fire element: Blazing fireball!"

Naruto's eyes widen as a slew of fire came towards him. A genin can do this?

After the fire cleared, Sasuke looked high and low for him, seeing he disappeared.

"Uh oh!" Naruto's arm shot up from the ground and grabbed his ankle, "Down you go. Earth element: Suicidal beheading!" He said as he pulled him down into the ground far enough to where only his head was visible. "Ninjutsu.."

"You comfy?" Naruto smirked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hn." He turned his head to the side.

"There's little time left till noon." Naruto said. He stood to his feet and walked off. As if on cue, the alarm went off. "_Very _little time! Or.. none."

_Since we're out of time.. _"Naruto- sensei!" Sakura ran up behind him.

"Oh, just the person I was about to come get." He's lips twitched.

"Huh?"

…

"I said I was sorry." Sakura mumbled, slumping her head down. "It was an accident.." She said, wiggling her arms in the ropes that were currently binding her to the log.

Naruto pulled his eye socket down and blew a short raspberry at her, "Say that to my face!" He said, pointing to his cheek.

"Hey! Hey! What are our results?" Chi asked. Sasuke nodded and Sakura slowly looked up as Naruto turned his back to them.

"You guys, " He looked over his shoulder and gave them a dark look, "fail." Their eyes widen and jaws fell open, "Empty heads. Don't even realize the point of this test." He mumbled.

"But, Naruto- sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. _I.. failed? _The three of them watched as he stopped walking in front of a stone.

His brows furrowed in sadness for the moments he stared at it.

"Sensei.." Chi said.

"You guys think being a ninja is easy?" He asked, "It's not. I've seen people die, and it's not a sight to uphold. I watched my father almost die a few times, and it's a sight that will emotionally break you. And Sasuke," He looked over his shoulder to the boy, "I've seen your brother, Itachi, in many life threatening situations. But, he never did what you had."

Sasuke diverted his eyes downward.

"Sakura," He looked to the girl he tied to the stump, "My father went to school with yours. They've been on missions together, and he has sent him on missions. Shall I say more?" She shook her head sadly, knowing the many nights she suffered in her childhood at the thought of her father not coming home. "Chi.." Naruto walked up to the boy and kneeled in front of him, "Your aunt.. I heard she was a great ninja!" He smiled.

"She was." Chi nodded, a small sad smile on his face.

Naruto scanned their dejected faces for moment and sighed, "Alright. You guys have one more chance. But, don't let Sakura eat."

"Huh?" Chi cocked his head to the side, "You're giving us another chance?"

"If anyone feeds her, they'll immediately fail." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chi and Sasuke picked up a lunch box each, and began eating. Saukra stared down at her feet and blew her bags back and forth to pass the time. _Grooowwll~._

Both boys looked up to her, pausing from their eating.

"It's okay! Keep eating you guys." She smiled.

Sasuke gave her a side glance, "Here." He said, holding his lunch box towards her.

"Wh- What are you?"

"Wait, Sasuke. Naruto- sensei could be nearby.." Chi said, snapping his eyes around cautiously.

He shrugged, "It'll only be trouble if she's left with an empty stomach."

Chi blinked, looking back and forth between her and his lunch. Deciding, he held it out towards her.

"Chi?!" Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Here.."

"Thank you."

There was a large and loud puff of smoke and gust of wind, blowing grass and dirt everywhere.

"YOU GUYS!" Naruto shouted.

All three of them visibly paled.

"Pass." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto- sensei, what will you do when our teacher comes back?" Chi asked, walking alongside with Naruto.

"Well, before this, all I did was sleep and bug my dad all the time. Though, I did do a lot of missions." He tapped his chin in thought, "I might get my own genin team when you guys are handed over to Kakashi." He smiled.

"Kakashi? Is he our teacher?" Sasuke asked, walking behind Chi with his hands in his pockets.

"Yup! There's a chance you guys won't like him at first." Naruto looked around in their surroundings, noting that he lost track of where they were for a moment.

"Naruto- sensei, " Sakura ran up beside him, "Where are we?"

"The Forest of Death." He stated.

The three of them halted in their step, all their blood running cold.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Chi asked, not as affected as the other two.

Naruto scoffed, "We're not going to die. Dumb brat."

"What are we doing here then?"

"I was curious!" Naruto grinned, "I haven't been here in a while."

"Your fathers going to be mad." Sasuke grumbled.

"That is correct." Naruto smiled painfully, "My father also told me not to bring you guys here, so try to enjoy it before my father flashes here and kills me."

"After this, I never want to come back." Chi said, starting to get the chills as they walked deeper into the forest.

"You guys will be coming back here. The chunin exams take a place here." Naruto said.

"You're letting us go in the chunin exams?" Chi piped up.

Naruto paused and raised an eyebrow towards the boy, "Where the hell did you get that idea? You guys aren't ready to take the exams. If anyone is partly ready, " He walked over to Sasuke and leaned his arm on his head and pointed to him approvingly, "It's this guy." He smiled, "Though, you still need some work."

"What's Kakashi- sensei like?" Sakura asked, receiving a laugh in return.

"Kakashi is, uh, " He thought for a moment, "Seems there is no nice way to put it.. Oh well! You guys will see when ya meet him."

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Chi asked, slumping down like an old man. "My legs are starting to hurt.." Naruto sighed and walked over to him and threw him over his shoulder and continued walking.

"Anyone else tired of walking?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Sakura is." Chi wiggled his eyebrows towards the girl, "She looks like she needs to be carried."

_What?! _Sakura's face flushed when Naruto turned around, "W- Wh- What are you talking about? I'm fine! I can walk all day!"

"I don't know.." Naruto mumbled, "Is the heat getting to you? Your face looks like my mother's hair." She rapidly shook her head, "No, c'mon." He adjusted Chi on his shoulder and walked over to her. She protested greatly, but she ended up being lifted up in his other arm. "Better?"

She pouted and narrowed her eyes towards Chi's backside, the only part of him she could see sitting in Naruto's arm.

"What about Sasuke?" Chi asked.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto kneeled down, having his back towards the boy, "You too. Climb on."

Sasuke sighed and walked over to him and climbed on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"We're going on an adventure!~" Chi sang, "We're all going to die."

"I will drop you on your head." Naruto said. Sakura giggled quietly, watching Chi slump down in defeat, "When we get back, I'll treat you guys to ramen for coming out here with me."

"But I don't-"

"Don't care." Naruto said, cutting off the boy.

"I'll get ramen with you." Sakura said.

Naruto grinned, "Great!"

"Wait." Sasuke said, "Did you hear that?" Naruto paused and looked around, listening for something out of place. There was a _hissing_ noise in the distance, followed by rumbling and crashing. Naruto set them down on their feet and pulled out a kunai.

"Well, that's not good." He mumbled.

Sasuke and the other two stepped back behind Naruto and pulled out their own kunai. The noise started getting louder, letting them know that whatever is was, it was getting closer.

"What the f-!" Chi shouted when a large snake slithered it's way in front of them.

"RAAAAAHHH!" [Large snake noise..]

Naruto made a face of disgust, "That is some unpleasant breath you have there." The snake cocked it's head a little to the side before bolting towards them, "Jump!"

Chi gripped his kunai and ran towards the giant animal instead of jumping out of the way.

"Chi! Look out!" Sakura yelled, jumping down from the tree to help him.

"Don't panic! _Don't_ panic!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura grabbed a hold on her team mates wrist and went to tug him aside, but the snakes jaws closed around them, both of them about to be swallowed whole.

"Alright! You can _Panic!_" Naruto yelled, jumping down towards the animal. Sasuke hooped down in front of the snake while Naruto tried to pry the jaws apart. "Whoa!" The snake's mouth suddenly opened, causing Naruto to slip inside. Sasuke did a few hand signs before blowing a large fire ball, setting the surroundings on fire.

"Chi, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, seeing the boy holding on to a tooth.

"She's stuck down there!" He yelled, gesturing for the throat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed the boy, trying not to slip on the saliva. The snake let out a shrieking cry as the fire glazed it scales, allowing Naruto to toss the boy out before the mouth closed again.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. When no reply came, he wiped put a kunai and dived to the back of the throat, "Sakura!"

"Naruto- sensei!" Sakura panicked when she slipped deeper, "I'm slipping!"

"Hang on!" He placed the kunai in his mouth and leaped towards her, "Give me your hand."

"But, if I do that-"

"Trust me!"

She loud out a shaky breath and gulped. Slowly, yet hesitantly, she removed one of her hands from the wall of the snake's throat and reached for Naruto.

"Kyah!" She started slipping again, but Naruto grabbed ahold of her wrist and yanked her up. He wrapped an arm around her back and she tightly griped his vest.

"This isn't going to be pretty!" He said, stabbing his kunai into the flesh. There was a loud scream that vibrated throughout the throat, followed by some gargling. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut when the stomach fluid shot them up and launched them out.

"Naruto- sensei! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. The two landed roughly on the ground in front of the boys. Both of them were panting heavily, suddenly very exhausted.

"You know what?" Naruto managed a grin, "Just for that, I'll buy you guys a dozen cakes."

"After you guys get cleaned up." They all snapped their heads around and paled. Minato walked up, a dark look upon his features. "Naruto, I'll let your mother take care of you."

Naruto nodded and looked down to the girl next to him and frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." She breathed.

* * *

"IDIOT!"

Sasuke, Chi, and Sakura watched as Naruto was roughly raddled around by his mother. The Hokage sat at his desk signing some papers, partly ignoring the scene.

"You could've got them killed! Especially that girl, ya know!" The woman slapped him across the back of the head, making him collide into the floors. "Minato, isn't there anyone else you can assign to watch them until Kakashi gets back?"

Minato smiled sheepishly, "Well, there is someone else.."

"NO!" The three kids yelled abruptly without a second thought. The two adults looked at the kids in a skeptical matter. Naruto raised an eyebrow towards them from his spot on the ground.

"You guys, she's right, you know.." He said, "You guys just became genin, and I brought you into The Forest of Death.."

"So what?" Chi protested.

"Chi, you and Sakura were almost eaten. I think someone else should fill in." Naruto said.

"But, you haven't even been with us that long." Sakura said.

"Who'll be taking over? Obito?" Naruto asked his father.

"Not Obito! He's just like you!" His mother yelled.

"Kushina, would you like to take over?" Minato asked.

"I don't have the patience to have a genin team.." She laughed.

Minato sighed and looked over to the three students, "Kakashi is on his way back and should be here in a few days. Until then, I'll allow Naruto to watch over you guys."

"Really?!" The three of the stopped when he held up his hand.

"But, you guys won't be doing on missions under his care."

"But dad-"

"That is my final decision." He stated.

"Why aren't we allowed to do missions?" Chi asked.

"I think it's a fair deal." Sasuke shrugged, "We all want Naruto- sensei to stay, right? A few days without missions should be fine."

"But, all the other teams are-"

"-Not doing missions either. You guys just graduated, and won't need to be doing anything for a few days." Minato cut in. Naruto's eyes darted back and forth between his father and the three kids. Is he really about to let him watch over them? He almost killed them!

"I agree with Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

Kushina groaned, "Fine! Whatever. I'm going home." She gave a small wave to her husband and the kids before walking out of the office.

"So, Naruto- sensei wh-" Chi stopped his sentence short, seeing the grim look Naruto was giving them.

"RAMEN!" A sudden smile broke out on his face and all four of them bolted out of the office and headed for the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

"_BRAAAAAAHHH!_" Chi belched.

"I thought you said you don't like ramen?" Naruto smirked.

"I don't!" He chirped, shoving his chopsticks into his bowl for another bit of the noodles.

The other three gave him stupid looks, completely judging the logic that is going through this boy's head.

"Naruto- sensei, "Sasuke started, setting aside his bowl, "What are we going to do since we can't go on missions until Kakashi- sensei gets back?"

"Yeah, we'll still hang out, right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto hummed, "What do you like to do?" He asked, "What do you guys usually do in your free time?"

"Sleep!" Chi raised his hand.

"Train." Sasuke stated.

Naruto's eyes landed on the pinklet next to him who only shrugged in response, "You don't know what you do?" He asked her.

"I used to hang out with Ino in my free time, but.." Her shoulders slumped down, "We're not friends anymore."

"Why not?" Naruto asked in interest.

Sakura sighed, "I told her I had someone I like, and she automatically thought it was the same person she likes."

Naruto studied her for a moment, taking her body language in. He remembers her saying she hated 'Ino pig'.. Could the pig be what she's talking about? She _does _look pretty upset about it.. He leaned back a little and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why don't I go have a little _talk _with this pig?"

Sakura looked up and blinked, "Eh?" _Pig?_

"Ino pig, right?"

_Huh? _A laugh bubbled up in her chest and her hands went to her stomach. Naruto cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow towards the laughing girl, "What'd I say?"

"N-No.. Ino, "She took a breath, "Ino pig is just her nickname.." She giggled.

"What? So Ino pig is a real person?" She nodded, "Then _why _didn't you tell me that? I thought it was an actual pig, you know."

"I-"

"Hey forehead!" Naruto snapped his head around, seeing a blonde headed girl standing with her hands on her hips, pale green eyes fixed in the girl next to him, "Weird seeing you in a place like this.."

"What do you want, _Ino pig_?" Sakura sneered sharply.

Ino gritted her teeth and clutched her fist at her sides, "I didn't come here for you, billboard head!"

"Then go away!" Both girls '_hmp_'ed and turned around with their noses in the air. Naruto watched the Ino girl from the corner of his eye. She paused at the exit, her eyes down casted as she looked back to Sakura before walking off. Looking back over to Sakura, he saw her eyes had the same sadness in them.

Narrowing his eyes, he dug his hand in his pocket and placed enough money to cover the four of them on the counter before standing up, "I need to go do something. The rest of the day is yours. I'll meet you guys at the third training grounds first thing in the morning." He smiled and walked out of the stall and to the streets. He rushed through the crowds until he caught up to the person he was looking for.

"Hey, pig girl.." Ino turned around and gave him a questioning look, ignoring the name, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Sakura kicked a few pebbles around in the dirt. _Did I come too early? _She looked around the area once more, seeing Sasuke walking up with his hands in his pockets, "Good morning, Sasuke.."

"Morning.." He mumbled as he walked up next to her and leaned against the wooden post. Not long after, Chi showed up and started a conversation with Sasuke. She ignored them, and kept her eyes open for Naruto.

"Where is he..?" She mumbled. Chi and Sasuke calmed their talking and looked over to her, before giving each other a small, knowing grin. _It's still early, but.._

"AHAGH!" Naruto grunted as he fell out of the tree above them, startling the three from their very souls.

"Naruto- sensei..!" Sakura blinked, "Why were you in the tree?"

"I was looking for Asuma.." He rolled over on his stomach and faced the pathway entrance. He put his hands in circles around his eyes like binoculars and stared blankly like a child playing solider, "Wah!" His face broke out into a huge grin and he jumped up and raced away.

"What?" Chi questioned. The three of them gapped in the direction the blonde just ran off in, silently questioning everything in confusion. They became even more confused when Naruto emerged from the shaded path on a large man's back.

"I-Ino!?" Sakura stepped forward a little when Ino and her team showed up as well.

"Sakura.." Ino mumbled.

"Hehehe~" Naruto giggled like a little child as he tightened his hold on the man his was currently getting a piggyback from. "Okay, Asuma. You can put me down." He said, trying to get down. The man, Asuma, smirked and gripped his thighs so he couldn't. "Seriously, you don't need to hold me anymore, you know." Naruto laughed nervously.

"But I _want _to hold you," Asuma turned his head over his shoulder, "_Narutoo~."_

Naruto let out a pitched shriek as he desperately tried to get down. When he finally succeeded, he landed roughly on the ground and scrambled away from the grown man, face flushed a vivid red. Asuma raised an eyebrow towards him as he lit a cigarette.

"I'M TELLING MY DADDY ON YOU." He squeaked/ yelled.

Asuma chuckled and turned towards the kids giving them odd looks, "You guys ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what, Sensei?" Chouji asked, eating a bag of potato chips.

"You six, "He gestured to all of them, "are going against Naruto and me."

"What he said.." Naruto grumbled as he walked up beside him. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously stepped to the side to put more distance between them.

"What?" Ino and Sakura asked in union.

"Uhh, ready?" Naruto's eye twitched when Asuma stepped closer to him, "Go go go go go go go go go!" He ran off in a random direction, screaming like a baby to get away from the man. Chi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji jumped off soon after Asuma, but Ino and Sakura remained in their place.

"Why..?" They looked at each other softly for a moment before they started glaring hardly.

"Stay out of my way, _pig_." Sakura spat.

"Same with you, _forehead!_" Ino said before they both ran off.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Sasuke mumbled, raising an eyebrow towards the two teachers.

"Get away from me!" Naruto shrieked towards Asuma, "This is mutiny!" Asuma chuckled and walked in the other direction, leaving him alone. Naruto sighed in relief and turned towards a few bushes and narrowed his eyes.

"Shit..! Does he-?" Sasuke panicked.

"SASUKEH!" Naruto yelled, throwing a few kunai in the bush the Uchiha was hiding in. Sasuke jumped out of the bush and ran towards him, kunai in hand.

"Kyaaah!" Sakura screamed as she rammed into Naruto, causing the both of them to fall over. "Look what you did, Ino!" She yelled, sitting up from the ground. Ino stuck her tongue out smugly in response.

"Damn it, Sakura!" Naruto scattered up and put his hands together for a seal.

_Oh no! _Sakura jumped to her feet when many shadow clones appeared around them, boxing them into a circle.

"I almost had him." Sasuke grumbled, slightly pouting. He, Sakura, and Ino got back to back and held their weapons out in front of them.

"Which one is the real one?" Ino asked.

"Why don't we focus on something else, you _stupid_ pig." Sakura glared at the girl next to her.

Ino sighed, "Fine, then we'll do this differently!" She bolted forward, causing Naruto(s) to come at them.

"I-Ino!" Sakura got surrounded and blocked in to where she's unable to move.

"You don't just run into people!" One yelled.

"You little tiny _brat_!" Another yelled.

Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out before she shoved one aside and ran away.

"Hey!" A few of them jumped out, grabbing her by the ankles and making her trip over, "You're not going anywhere!" _Poof~_

"Sakura, stand up." Sasuke said, cutting through a few of the shadow clones. Sakura nodded and stood to her feet and ran towards Ino. "Ahg!" Sasuke yelped when he was trampled down by multiple yelling blondes, "Get off me!"

"Cutting people isn't nice, you know!" They yelled.

"Naruto." Asume said, appearing in the middle of the mess.

Naruto(s) looked up and shrieked. There were many _poofs _and puffs of smoke until only one dramatic blonde remained. Naruto stood up to run away, but something halted his feet, causing him to swing forward and ram his face into the hard soil.

"Well that usually doesn't happen.." Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow. Usually when he attaches his shadow jutsu, they follow _his _body movements. _Not _fall over into the ground.

….

….

. [Cricket noise]

"Okay, this is boring." He yawned and dispelled the shadow and walked away.

"Sakura, get out of my way!" Ino yelled, pushing the girl aside.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled back, shoving her aside as well.

"Why you..!" Both girls grabbed ahold of the others hair and started pulling.

"Whoa, hey! Girls!" Naruto stood up from the ground and sprinted over to them, "Stop it." He stated, prying them apart. Both girls grunted and turned their backs to each other stubbornly, crossing their arms over their chest. He sighed and looked over his shoulder to Asuma.

"I don't know.." Asuma shrugged.

"You know what? Why don't you guys tell me why you hate each other so much?" Naruto said, kneeling down to their level.

"She thinks I like her precious _Sasuke- kun_!" Sakura said, turning a glare around to the blonde.

"Wha-?!" Ino's face burned up, turning slightly to see Sasukes confused expression.

"How many times did I tell you I don't like him like that? Sasuke is my team mate now, and I'll never like him in the way you and those girls do! Didn't I tell you I like someone else?" Sakura asked.

"The only reason I got upset is because you wouldn't tell me _who_!" Ino shouted, "I was your _best friend! _We told each other _everything_."

"Then why did you automatically think I liked the same person as you?"

"Because everybody likes him!"

"Not everybody!" Sakura yelled. Both girls were now emotionally frustrated. Naruto had stepped back long before, and was with the others watching the scene.

"I'm sorry, ok?!" Ino said, tears wedeling up in her eyes, "We were kids and I was really stubborn and dumb.. It comes with being a blonde." Naruto pouted at that slightly.

"Ino…" Sakura mumbled.

"Can I please just.. have my sister back?" Ino asked, "I miss my forehead.."

Sakura smiled and extended her arms out and hugged the girl tightly, "I missed my pig too."


	5. Chapter 5

The boys stood a few yards away, watching the girls. It was touching, really. Watching two people become friends again. But, they've been hugging for a long time. Isn't it awkward by now?

"How long do they plan on staying like that?" Naruto asked, plopping down on his butt next to Shikamaru, who laid down a while ago, "That's a really long hug." Asuma shrugged, finishing his cigarette and tossing the bud aside. He kneeled down next to the rest of his students and waited for something else to happen.

"Alright, tell me." Ino whispered lowly to Sakura, making sure the others don't hear them.

"Tell you what?" Sakura whispered back. They both still had their arms tightly wrapped around the other and were swaying their movements a little, but not much to be noticeable.

Ino sighed impatiently, "Tell me who you like." She grinned when she felt her stiffen. "_Come on." _Sakura took a sharp intake and sighed to relax her stiffened body before answering.

"You'll think I'm crazy. A- And besides, it might just be a crush and nothing more." She whispered in Ino's ear.

"Whatever, _just tell me._"

Sakura sighed and looked to the side, catching Naruto from the corner of her eye, "He's a jounin.." She whispered quietly. Ino barely caught it, but heard it none the less.

"A _jounin_?" She hissed, "Is he _30?_"

Sakura almost coughed on her own spit, "_No._ He's still a teenager. He's probably few years older than us, but not by too much.."

"Oh, then I guess it's _alright.. _Who is he? What's his name?" Ino asked.

"He's.." Sakura bit her lip a tad and swallowed. Honestly, she's not scared. It's _Ino_. She'll may make a deal out of it. "Naruto- sensei." She felt Ino freeze, which caught her attention. Turning her head to the side to see what was the matter, she felt her stomach drop at the sight of the blonde jounin standing there, mouth agape and his eyes wide. "N- Nar- Naruto- sensei..?!" _Did he just hear that?!_

"What?" He blinked. His eyes darted back and forth between the girls, taking in their panicked expressions. "_Oh_." He sighed in relief, "I thought you guys were kissing." He chuckled. Upon hearing that, both girls jumped apart.

"Kissing?!" Ino reacted, "Are you kidding?"

"_Listen. _From the angle I was looking at, " He pointed to himself, "It looked like you guys were in some lip lock right there, okay?"

"But we weren't. No worries." Sakura gave him a distressed look.

Naruto sighed and looked up to the sun, "It's still early.." He mumbled and walked back over to Asuma and the boys. Ino and Sakura followed suit, giving each other a knowing, relieved look. Ino raised an eyebrow towards Naruto's back before grinning at Sakura. Casually putting her arms behind her back, she slowly stepped behind the girl. Sakura's cautiously followed her, knowing she was up to something.

"Wah!" Sakura yelped when she was roughly pushed forward, making her stumble and ram into Naruto's back. Naruto steadied himself and turned a confused look to the girl.

"Are you ok?" He asked, face scrunched up in question.

"I- I'm fine!" Sakura turned an accusing look to Ino, who was stifling a laugh, "_Ino pig._" She growled. Ino smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? I think you guys would be cute together." She gave the girl a cheeky look. Sakura furrowed her brows together as her face redden and clutched her fist.

"Oh! You're talking about who she likes?" Naruto poked his head over her shoulder, giving Ino a curious look. Ino's smile stretched, making her look like a cat. She nodded, making Sakura's face flush deeper in panic.

"No, no! She's not talking about that!" Sakura protested, waving her hands around in reason towards Naruto, "Should we get back to training, Naruto- sensei?"

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute." He mumbled, eyes still on Ino, "Who is it? Do I know 'em?" He asked the blonde.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know him." Ino grinned, twisting the ends on her hair, "But, I'm not telling you any more than that." Naruto pouted, and eyed the pinklet next to him who heaved a breath of relief. "Let's go Sakura. We should get back to training now." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and slowly walked away from Naruto, who was still giving her a testy look.

* * *

"Naruto," Asuma started, looking at him from across the table, "You're not even close to being ready to have a genin team."

"That's why I only have these guys for a few days until Kakashi gets back, you know." Naruto said, shoving multiple pieces of meat in his mouth.

"What is Kakashi- sensei like, Asuma- sensei?" Sasuke asked, "We don't really know anything of him."

Asuma chuckled, "You didn't tell them anything, Naruto?" Naruto shrugged, "Well, Kakashi was very mean and rude in our childhood." He sighed, "But, uh.. Well.. He's an interesting guy. Though, he's all about first impressions." He sent a hopeless look towards Naruto, "I don't know how to explain anything about this guy.." Naruto chuckled in agreement.

"You'll always see him reading a book when he can." Naruto added, "Pervy- sensei is his favorite."

"Pervy- sensei?" Chi questioned.

"Master Jiraiya. One of the legendary Sannin." All six kids jaw dropped in amazement.

"Naruto- sensei.. You _know _one of the legendary Sannin?" Ino asked.

"Master Jiraiya actually was my father's teacher." Naruto said. He paused, a hawk catching his eye. They watched as he set his share of money on the table and stood up, "Duty calls. See you guys!" He sighed and waved to them before walking out.

"Where is he going?" Sakura asked, watching him walk down the street through the window.

"His father sent for him. Something must be up." Asuma shrugged, "Quite normal."

"Asuma- sensei, can we get another order of meat?" Chouji asked. Asuma sighed and nodded.

"Shikamaru? Are you really asleep?" Ino asked, poking the boys cheek a few times, "Aren't you going to eat more?" Shikamaru slowly sat up straight and gave her a tired look. He stared at her for a few moments before leaning back down. "Geez." Ino sighed.

"So what do you kids want to do?" Asuma asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me and Sasuke were going to go train. He said his brother might show us some moves." Chi said, "Would you like to come, Sakura?" He asked, leaning over to look at her.

"Sakura's coming with me." Ino cut in before the girl could answer, "She said she'd come over.."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, silently asking what she was talking about. Realizing what Ino was intending, she nodded, "Yes. I already agreed to go with Ino. Sorry guys." Sasuke and Chi shrugged and got up to leave.

"Well, bye Asuma- sensei! We're off as well." Ino said as she slid out of the seat, bringing Sakura with her. Ino pulled Sakura out of the shop and ran down the street, trying to avoid hitting people, "So much to discuss!~" She pulled her all the way to her family shop and ran inside, "Hi mom!"

"Hello!" Sakura waved as she was pulled out of the woman's view, "Ino, stop running!" Sakura said as they ran through the house and to the girl's bedroom.

"Tell me Sakura, what do you like about Naruto- sensei?" Ino asked, walking over to her bed and taking a seat. Sakura sighed and took a seat next to her.

"I said it's just a crush." She mumbled.

"Then why is your face red?" Ino grinned, "Crush or more, it doesn't matter. You like him either way, right?" When Sakura didn't answer, she went on. "His blonde spiky hair? His blue eyes? Oh! How about those whisker marks on his cheeks?" She giggled. Not getting a response from the blushing girl, she kept going, "Could it be because he's the Hokage's son? Hm, he's also quite tall.." She tapped her chin in thought. "Or is _everything?_"

Sakura started giggling, catching the girl off guard, "Sorry, I was just remembering something." Ino smiled and gestured her to go on, "He used one of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art on Chi when he was testing us. He said he learned it from his father."

"Really?" Ino asked, "What was it?"

"A thousand years of pain." Sakura giggled, remembering the scene, "But um.. What caught my attention about him was his cheerfulness and laugh.. That's all that really drawn me in at first." Sakura said, "Though! I- It's just a crush. I'm sure of it!"

Ino sighed and shook her head, dropping the subject for now. They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on the things they missed.

* * *

"Sakura." Sasuke said, him and Chi walking up behind her, "Morning."

"Oh, good morning guys. Do you know when Naruto- sensei was going to be here?" She asked.

"No, but we ran into him yesterday. He said he would meet us in the Hokage's office. That's where we're headed." Chi said. Sakura nodded and walked along side with them and headed for the Hokage's office, "Sakura, have you met Sasuke's brother, Itachi?"

"No, but I've seen him a few times.." Sakura answered, "I've also seen your parents, Sasuke. Your father seems rather dull.. But your mother seems nice! You look more like your mother, and Itachi looks like your father." Sasuke _hn_'d and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto- sensei looked a little different when we saw him.." Chi said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "He didn't react when Chi started yelling at him."

"Really?" Sakura asked. They nodded. _That's weird._ They knocked on the Fourths door and waited for the right to come in.

"Yeah!" Came the Hokage's voice. They opened the door and walked in one by one and closed the door behind them.

"Naruto- sensei said to meet here." Sakura said. Minato nodded as they walked up to his desk.

"He's not here yet. But, you guys are here on special reasons-"

"Dad." Naruto said, walking into the office, "Mom would like to know where her- Oh, hey guys." He smiled and gave the three a wave.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples, "If your mother is missing something, it's probably _your _doing." He gave his son a look. Naruto gave him a mildly offended look before he sighed as well.

"Is he here yet?" He asked, "He's always late.." He grumbled.

"Who?" Sakura questioned. Chi and Sasuke raised a brow, also curious on this 'he' they were talking about.

_Knock, knock!_

"Yeah!" Minato called, flipping through a few papers.

"You're _late." _Naruto sneered, "As always." Sakura, Sasuke, and Chi twisted around to the man that walked into the office.

"Well you see, I was walking here and this old lady-" He scratched his neck sheepishly.

"LIE." Naruto pointing a finger at him, "Don't be like Obito!"

"Yeah, yeah.." The man walked over and stood by him, the three kids standing in the room catching his attention, "Hm? Is this Team 7?" He asked.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Oh- They seem.. Interesting." The one eye that was visible scanned over them, taking in their appearance. "And they passed?" Naruto nodded.

"Who are you?" Chi asked.

"Guys, " Naruto started, throwing his arm around the man's shoulder, "This is Kakashi, your teacher."

* * *

**I've been getting a lot of questions about the ages. I wasn't planning on really saying them.. Naruto is around 16 or 17 and Sakura is 13 or 14. I didn't want to make Naruto, like, _20 _or something. Because, that's weird..**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo." Kakashi gave a smile, even though it's not seeable and held up a hand in a friendly matter. Sakura, Sasuke, and Chi gave each other a slight sad look. They've only been with Naruto for a short time, but that doesn't change the fact that they don't want him to leave their side. It won't feel right. A frown settled upon her face at that thought, knowing very well she won't like the feeling. Sasuke and Chi started talking to the two as Sakura silently walked over to the Hokage.

"Hokage- sama.." She said softly, catching the man's attention, "Can't we stay with Naruto- sensei?" She asked. Minato sighed and looked over to his son who was grumbling about food.

"Come here." He motioned her to walk around the desk. Sakura did as she was told as Minato turned slightly in his seat. Minato loves children, something he has in common with his wife. He likes being friendly with them and feels guilt tug at him when they're sad, "My son almost got you killed. He also isn't capable to handle a team yet." He talked lowly so the rest wouldn't hear them.

Sakura shook her head, "He's a great teacher." She said, "We really like Naruto- sensei.." She whispered. Minato sighed again and ran a hand down his face. If this keeps up he's going to cave in and give the girl what she wants. "Hokage- sama..?" Dang it.

Minato groaned, "Naruto, Kakashi, come here for a moment." Both said people walked closer to his desk, waiting for the Fourth to go on. Naruto's eyes slid over to the girl standing next to his father, making him go into a state of wonder. What did she say to him, "Chi and Sasuke, you too." The two boys nodded and walked over next to Naruto. Minato looked over to Kakashi and Naruto, "I need your input on this."

"On what, Sensei?" Kakashi asked. Minato looked over to Sakura, making everyone's attention go on her as well. "What?"

"They want to stay with Naruto." Minato said, looking back over to the boys.

"What?" Naruto's eyes darted back and forth between his father and the girl. Is that what she was talking about with him? Kakashi sighed and leaned away from the desk and set both his hands in his pockets. "Team 7 is supposed to go to Kakashi! I can't have them; I almost killed them for God's sake!" It's not that he doesn't want to keep them around; he does. But, their safe keeping is what he's focused on right now.

"That's part of being a ninja, Naruto- sensei." Chi said, "Life or death situations come with it."

"But you guys just graduated from the Academy!" Naruto protested, "I'm sorry you guys, but you're going with Kakashi." He went to leave, but a hand grabbed the collar of his vest and halted him. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and gave him a questioning look. "What?" Kakashi gestured to the three, making Naruto look. They're slight dejected expressions pulled at his heart strings, almost making him want to- No. He mentally shook himself, "Don't give me that look.." He looked upon Sakura, whose expression had the most impact on him. She wasn't looking at him, but to the ground.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes to the girl in thought, "Sensei, I would like to talk to you and Naruto in private for a bit if that's alright." He said, eyes (or _eye_) not leaving her. Minato nodded and motioned the three to step out for a moment to give them some privacy. Naruto glanced at Sakura as she closed the door behind them and left them to talk.

Sakura leaned against the wall between Sasuke and Chi and sighed, "What do you think they're talking about?" She asked. The boys shrugged. They stood there for nearly an hour, but they didn't mutter a single complaint. They just wanted to know who they were going be with. "I want to stay with Naruto- sensei.." Sakura said, not knowing that a certain somebody was pressing his ear up against the wall on the other side.

"We all do, Sakura." Sasuke sighed. Chi nodded in agreement. All three of them whirled around when a loud _thump _sounded from the other side of the wall, three men walking out of the office shortly after.

"Hey guys." Kakashi greeted, "Sorry for the wait." Sakura stepped forward and looked up to the smile on the Hokage's face.

"So?" Sasuke questioned.

"What's going on?" Chi asked, raising an eye brown at the red lump on the side of Naruto's head. Minato gestured for Naruto to tell them with a smile on his face. Sakura looked over to Naruto and waited for him to start speaking. Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it and turned around and started walking away.

"I'm going to get food." He called over his shoulder. After a few moments he stopped and turned towards them, "By the way, Kakashi is your teacher." At that, the three of them frowned, "But.."

"But?" They pressed, a little hope lingering around them.

"I'm also part of Team 7." He said as he continued walking away. Sakura gasped and snapped her head towards the two men standing in front of her.

"Naruto is a team member of Team 7." Kakashi said, taking in their happy and excited faces.

"I'm sure it'll work out." Minato shrugged, "It's happen before." The three of them looked at each other for a moment before they ran down the hall, wanting to catch up to Naruto, leaving the Hokage and Kakashi behind.

"Naruto- sensei!" They shouted as they jumped on his back, making him fall forward to the ground. Naruto let out a grunt as the air was knocked out of him.

"Why?" He grumbled. His lips quirked up at the feel at the arms wrapped tightly around his neck coming from the girl. "Sakura, you starting to choke me.."

"Don't care." She said, loosening her hold a little. Naruto laughed and reached over to pat her on the head, pretty much the only thing he can do in his position.

"Naruto- sensei, since you're already at jounin level, wouldn't that make you one of our teachers as well?" Chi asked, sitting next to him. Both he and Sasuke stepped off his back and seated next to him, only leaving Sakura hugging him from behind. Naruto sat up in a kneeling position and stood to his feet, the girl still clinked onto him.

"Sure. But Kakashi is your teacher in the main part." He said, putting his hands under Sakura's thighs as they walked out of the building.

"We'll be going on missions together?" Chi asked, receiving a nod, "_Cool!_" Sasuke followed on the other side of Naruto with a small smile on his face and nodded in agreement. Naurto turned his head slightly to look at Sakura, noticing that she has been silent. Blue and green eyes locked for a moment before Chi broke the trance.

"Will you be helping us train?" Chi asked.

Naruto nodded, "I'm part of Team 7, am I not?" He smiled.

Sasuke stopped in his step and sighed, "I have to go." He said. Chi and Naruto turned around and gave him a questioning look. "My father wanted me home before dinner, so I'm going to go." Chi looked up to the sun and gasped.

"It's already that late?!" He panicked, "My mom's going to kill me!" He bolted down the street without another word. Naruto turned back and gave Sasuke a wave as the boy turned to leave as well.

"Guess it's just you and me." Naruto said to Sakura, "Unless you need to be somewhere as well.."

Sakura shook her head and leaned her chin on his shoulder blade as Naruto slowly walked through the small crowds of the villagers, "Is it alright if I stay with you, Naruto- sensei?" She asked.

"Fine with me." Naruto said, grinning as he walked, "But, we're going back to Ichiraku's."

"Okay." Sakura giggled, "That's fine with me." Naruto kneeled down a little as she slid off his back and took a seat in the booth, Sakura sitting next to him. Without noticing, they talked and ate for hours. They found it easy to talk to one another aimlessly and laugh at the small little things. Sakura couldn't stop laughing at a few things Naruto said, which brought a smile to the blondes face. It was still early in the night and Naruto was walking Sakura home, "Kakashi- sensei lost his eye?" Sakura asked, her shock leaking in her tone.

Naruto nodded as they walked in front of her home, "I'll see you and the others bright and early tomorrow. I'll be there before Kakashi, of course." Sakura smiled, a small blush staining her cheeks and nodded.

"Okay, good night Naruto- sensei!" Naruto nodded and turned around and started walking away. Sakura watched him until he jumped to the trees and left her line of vision before she walked up the steps of her home and walked in.

* * *

**Sorry it's a tad short. Can you guys give me some fluffy and cute ideas for some moments between Naruto and Sakura? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto whistled a loud random tune as he walked around the tree, "_Uh oh_. Looks like they're not _here_." He looked up to one of the branches from the corner of his eye before shoving his hands in his pockets and 'walking away'. "I better look somewhere _else_.." The three perched up on the branch sighed and relief and relaxed their stiff shoulders.

"Where did Kakashi- sensei go?" Sakura asked, scanning the area for the white haired man. Kakashi wanted to see how well they can do, so he arranged for some practice. Though, he showed up many hours late even though he was the one who set this up. Sakura gripped the kunai in her hand and prepared to jump forward, "I'll go look." She said, jumping down and landing silently on the ground. Chi and Sasuke followed and jumped down as well, holding their own weapons in hand.

"Should we spilt up?" Chi asked, "I'm sure Kakashi- sensei and Naruto- sensei aren't in the same direction." He said.

"But we should work together as a team!" Sakura said, "We can't just split up."

"We _will_ work as a team." Sasuke butted in, "We'll spread out and circle the grounds until we meet back at the other end." He said, pointing to the three stumps at the other end of the fields, "If we come across Naruto- sensei or Kakashi- sensei, lead them there and we'll fight them together." Sakura hesitated a little, but nodded in agreement. "I'll take the east."

"I'll take the west." Chi said.

"I'll go straight ahead north.." Sakura said. They nodded before they went their separate ways, not noticing the two men standing in the shadows to the sides, a determined grin coming upon ones face as he headed towards east while the other went north. Sakura hooped from tree to tree, looking for any sight of anyone or anything out of place. _Maybe this way will be clear? _

A man watched her as he quietly came to a stop to do a few hand signs, "Genjutsu." He mumbled.

Sakura gasped and slid to a stop in the grass at the sound of rustling coming from behind her. She held the kunai up firmly as she looked around and listened for the sound once again. This time, it came from behind her, making her whirl around as Sasuke came stumbling out of one of the bushes. Covered in blood..

"Sa.. Sakura.." He breathed out, "Help.." Sasuke collapsed forward, revealing multiple gashes and cuts on his back. The kunai slipped from her trembling hand and softly thumped to the ground. Sakura forced her shaking legs forward as she inched closer to him.

"Sas- Sasuke.. What- Why?" She dropped to her knees and reached a hand out to touch him, just to be sure it's for real. "Are you..?" Before her fingers made contact with his back, she was grabbed from behind and lifted from the ground. She sucked in a sharp breath and started resisting. Looking back over to Sasuke, she found that he wasn't there. "What?" Looking over her shoulder, she came face to face with Kakashi. "You.."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Sakura's heel slammed into his kneecap, surprising him enough to drop her. She picked her kunai off the ground and held it up as she started backing away from him. Kakashi got in a stance, already knowing what she was about to do, having to overheard their plan.

"I was expecting more of a reaction from you." Kakashi said, narrowing the eye that was visible to her, "Any other girl probably would have fainted at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke at near death."

"But I'm not any other girl, _Kakashi- sensei_. I don't fawn over him and kiss his feet." Sakura snarled, still slowly backing up and away from him. "You thought I had feelings for him?" She asked.

"I was going by my calculations." He moved his leg forward and leaned down slightly, ready to go at her, "I suppose I was wrong." He ran forward, alerting her enough for her to run herself. Just as Sasuke said, she'll lead him to the other end for them do work together as a team. Though, it may be tough. Hopefully she can do it.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. Wouldn't he have caught up to her already? She stopped to pull out a few blades and threw them, only to have them simply batted away like nothing. Her eyes remained narrowed as she resumed her running when he was near her. Why does it seem like he's holding back? That's odd. Sakura reached the three stumps at the same time as Chi, but Sasuke was nowhere in sight yet.

"Where's Sasuke?" Chi asked as he got back to back with her as Kakashi walked in front of them. Sakura looked around a little, noting that Chi looked as before.

"Sasuke may have stumbled across Naruto- sensei if you're here." She said, pulling out a few shuriken and holding them up in a fist. They both stiffen when Kakashi stuck his hand in his pouch, but almost froze into ice on the spot when he pulled out a book. Normal wasn't something to call it yet. He has pulled out the book a few times when they'd all be together. But, they haven't gotten to know each other to a degree to call it a normal thing."What..?" Sakura blinked. _Why would he pull that out now?_

"Oh, don't mind this. Go ahead." Kakashi said.

"Damn it. Taking so little of us?" Chi mumbled, "It'll be your fault you pulled out that stupid book!" Two shuriken flung off his fingers and towards Kakashi, who hit them away with the metal guard on his hand. Gritting his teeth together, he and Sakura ran in different directions around him as Sasuke and Naruto hopped in. "Sasuke! Where have you been?"

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled, slashing kunai back and forth with Naruto. When his kunai was wiped from his grasped, he jumped away, leaving Sakura to deal with him.

"Giving up so quickly, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, pausing as the girl got in front of him, preventing him from going after the boy. Sasuke rolled his eyes as him and Chi ganged up on Kakashi, ignoring Naruto's question. He let his blue orbs fall down to the girl holding the kunai up, determination showing in her eyes. "I see.." He mumbled as he too held up his kunai and slashed it towards her, allowing her to block it.

While Naruto's arm was still stretched outward, Sakura when to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumped out of the way. As she got closer to him, she got a good look at some burn marks on his vest and shirt. _Sasuke must have used the fire ball technique on him.._ She was pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto ended up behind her, holding her in a head lock.

"Stay focused." He said next to her ear, "Don't get distracted." Sakura looked over to Sasuke and Kakashi as the air temperature increased rapidly, shocked to see the both of them using the same jutsu together. Seems Sasuke wasn't expecting Kakashi to know the fire ball technique as well, because he suddenly stopped and would've been burned to a crisped if Chi didn't tackle him out of the way.

Sakura watched as the fire whirled around and tore up the ground before Kakashi stopped as well, "Kakashi- sensei, how do you know how to do that?" She asked.

"Konoha's Copy Ninja." Naruto grinned, still holding Sakura in a lock.

"Why is he called-"

"You'll know one day." Naruto said, cutting her off. He released her and walked over to Kakashi and started mumbling something to where the three of them couldn't hear. Sakura walked over and kneeled beside Chi and Sasuke and watched as they talked. She can't hear anything, all she can see is Kakashi nodding here and there. It was like that for a few minutes before Naruto turned back around with a smile on his face. "You guys are ready!"

"I like the team work and how you guys formed a plan." Kakashi said, "I agree with Naruto. Somewhat.."

"Ready for what, Sensei?" Chi asked, giving Sasuke a little support as he and Sakura helped him off the ground.

"Before we came here this morning, my father pulled me aside to talk." Naruto said. "We have a mission tomorrow and Kakashi and I wanted to see how you guys might do on it."

"Won't it just be a D rank mission, Naruto- sensei?" Sakura asked.

"_Well.._ No." Naruto shook his head, "Yes, I think you guys should start out by doing D rank missions like we have been doing, but it took a lot for my dad to agree for a different mission.."

"Different mission?" Sakura questioned, "What do you mean?" Didn't Minato- sama say they'll be doing D rank missions for some time to build their experience and skill?

"What kind of mission are we taking tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave them a smile, almost an evil one, "I got you guys a C rank; an escorting mission."

* * *

**Bleh. I made it short. I hope everyone reading this remembers the mission Team 7 took. Yes? Good. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura glanced up to Naruto from the corner of her eye, sensing something was off about him. They were walking to the Ninja Academy to receive their mission from the Fourth. Naruto's mood seemed to have changed from yesterday. Now he seems seriously in thought about something; like something on his mind is bugging him. It's starting to worry her a bit..

"I wonder what kind of person we will be escorting.." Sasuke mumbled, giving Naruto and the rest a curious glance. He too seemed to notice the change in Naruto since the day before. When he announced they had a C rank, he seemed happy and determined. Now, he seems like there are second thoughts to it.

"Perhaps someone of great importance?" Chi shrugged, "Like a princess?"

"Oh, it's some _princess _all right." Naruto mumbled, raising an eyebrow to the boy.

"It was just a thought. I'm not sure who we're supposed to escort and what kind of person they are."

"The thing is, Naruto- sensei got us a C rank mission. Whoever we are to escort, we will do it. It shouldn't matter who they are and what kind of person they are." Sakura said.

Maybe it can matter what kind of person they are. Sakura looked back up to Naruto as they walked into the building and towards the room the Hokage can be found. Not knowing what is wrong with him is eating at her and making her chest feel uncomfortable. Maybe she'll ask about it later after they leave.

"Good morning, Naruto." The Hokage gave a slight smile at the sight of his son walking into the room. Naruto waved and locked his thoughtful, serious eyes with his fathers. The Hokage's face also became serious, making Sakura all the more curious. Did something happen? Kakashi walked into the room and stood next to Sasuke, a serious look upon his face as well. (Of what you can see of his face)

"Where's the man we're supposed to escort to Wave, dad?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded and looked slightly behind Naruto, gesturing to the door.

"You may come in!" He said, the door creaking open a moment later. The first thing Sakura saw was an alcohol bottle, then a large old man came into view. Gray hair and a goatee to go with it. He's wearing a pair of glasses and his voice is deep and horse; making her think it hurts.

"What?! These are a bunch of kids!" The man said, raising the bottle to his lips and taking a few gulps. He let out a big sigh to re- catch his breath and examined them for a moment. They look alright, and there are two strong looking men with them who look serious and determined. Though, the girl with the pink hair made him take a double take. She looks more worried than interested like her team mates. He sighed, "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I return to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

"Seems reasonable." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes to the man before turning to his father. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, sensing his mood becoming foul again. She got a last look at the Hokage's face before they walked out; Serious, and a hint of worry?

* * *

Once they stepped foot outside the gates, Sakura let out a sigh. She's never been outside the village before, even if it's just a step. Noticing that she was falling a little behind, she continued walking. Like always, it's hot. But, it doesn't seem to bug them. Sakura eyed their client curiously, wanting to ask at least something. All she knows is that he's an expert at bridge building and his name.

"Hey, Tazuna- san.." She started, meaning to get his attention.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked, walking along side Kakashi.

"You're from the Country of Wave, right?"

"What about it?" He resorted back, answering her question with another. Sakura will take that as a 'yes', even if it really wasn't much of an answer. She turned her attention to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Naruto- sensei, Kakashi- sensei, are there also ninja in that country?" She asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave." Kakashi said, usual dull look showing in his eye. "But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist." Sakura let that small information sink in as they continued walking. At least they won't have to worry about meeting a foreign ninja.

Much longer into their walk, Naruto starting looking around, catching Sakura's interest. His eyes held suspicion that could kill if were proven true. She was pulled out of her trance when she stepped in something wet, seeing that it was a small puddle when she looked down. _Must have rained or something.. _Naruto must have heard her stepping in and out of it and turned around and narrowed his eyes to the water; Kakashi on the same page as him.

"Let's keep walking." Kakashi said, seeing how their halt caught the others attention. She tried not to let it bother her, so she tried not to think about it to where it distracts her from doing what she's supposed to do. Suddenly, Naruto and Kakashi spun around in alert, making the rest of them turn around. Chains wrapped around Naruto, blinding his arms to his sides to where he can't move them. "What?" Kakashi questioned, watching Naruto look at the chains and the two men in shock and anger.

"Naru-" Sakura started, but stopped when the two men started retracting the chains, making them tighter on him to where they ripped him to shreds. They all watched in horror as blood and pieces fell to the ground were Naruto was just standing. "Aaahh!" Sakura screamed, her heart rate picking up to a hectic level. _Naruto- sensei?!_

Next, the two men went after Chi and got behind him. Chi spun around as they were in the air with their chain ready. Before the two could do anything, a shuriken pinned the sharp chain to a tree to the side of them, followed by a kunai to lock it there. Sasuke landed on their extended arms and kicked them back. Suddenly, the chain was released and the two were going after Tazuna and Chi.

Sakura breathed trembling breaths as she watched them come near. _He- He's coming.. I have to do it.. I have to do it! _Sakura grabbed a kunai and jumped in front of Tazuna, "Stay back!" She yelled as the ninja slid in front of her. Sasuke snapped his head towards her as the man's claw came at her, also taking notice of the sudden motion by him and Chi that zoomed towards Sakura and Tazuna. Kakashi had one guy in a head lock and the other by his throat, but their attention wasn't on him.. It was on the one guarding Sakura. "Naruto- sensei!" Sakura yelled, dropping her kunai. _He's alive?!_

Sasuke and Chi gave each other a look before looking over to what they thought was Naruto's death, seeing a bunch of logs spread out slightly on the ground.

_Naruto- sensei used the replacement technique.. _Sakura thought, also looking over there.

"Sakura, you're hurt!" Chi yelled, pointing to her arm. Naruto looked behind him and down to the cuts and blood running down her arm and tusked, sending an angry look to the two who fell limp in Kakashi's hold.

"I didn't even notice that.." Sakura said, looking over her arm. _Why does it feel kind of tingly?_

"There was poison on these man's claws. Naruto, would you..?" Kakashi said, still casually holding the two men in a head lock. Naruto nodded and kneeled down in front of her and started going through his pouch for some supplies. "And Tazuna.." Kakashi started, looking over to the man over his shoulder.

"Wh- What is it?!" Tazuna asked, slightly panicked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Don't move much or it'll spread throughout your body quicker.." Naruto mumbled as he gently took her arm in his hands. Sakura nodded and swallowed, allowing him to tend it. Once his hand made contact with her arm, a shock zipped up her nerves, and she was sure it wasn't the poison. A light blush stained her cheeks and her eyes soften as she watched him. "What's with the look?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a small grin.

Sakura sighed and slowly shook her head, "I'm happy you're okay.. That's all." She said, lifting her shoulders casually. Naruto nodded as he began wrapping her wound, a hint of a smile on his face. Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi, who had just finished binding the men to a tree. Sasuke, Chi, and Tazuna crowded them and stared them down. Once Naruto was finished with her arm, he stood to his feet and walked over to the others with her and gave the two a hard look.

"These guys are Chuunin- class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi said, "They are ninja's known to keep fighting no matter what the cost."

"How were you able to detect our action?" One asked, gesturing to both Naruto and Kakashi.

"It hasn't rained the past few days, and it's sunny today. So a water puddle shouldn't exist." Naruto said, glaring at the both of them.

"Then why did you guys let the kids fight if you knew that?" Tazuna asked, looking over to the two jounins.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in a blink of an eye." Kakashi said, narrowing his eye towards the older man, "But, we needed to know who the target for these two was."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"In other words, were you being targeted or someone from our ninja group?" Naruto questioned. "We had not heard that you were being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers."

"This is a mission that is above a B rank." Kakashi said, "Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank." He sighed, "It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

"This mission is out of our league." Sakura sighed, "Let's quit!" She shrugged.

"The mission is still on." Naruto said, catching her and the others attention, "If it comes down to it, _I'll _protect the old man myself." He turned to Kakashi, "Seems my father was correct."

Kakashi nodded, "Like always, pretty much."

"Y- Your father was correct on what?" Chi queationed.

Naruto sighed and turned towards them along with Kakashi, "When this guy filled the request, my father had the sense something was off about it so he called Kakahi and I in to talk about it. And he was correct."

"So that's how it is." Sasuke sighed, "Whatever."

"We're still doing the mission?" Sakura asked, walking a little closer towards Naruto, holding her arm in her other hand.

"Yes." Naruto nodded, "The mission is still on."


End file.
